


Downpour

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: Is it possible to ignite a spark in the rain?





	1. Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

It was a bad day to wear white. Through the torrential rain, Nami continued to follow her crewmates. Mud splattered the hem of her new halter dress as her foot splashed into a puddle. It didn’t matter. The dress was already ruined.

Stupid Luffy and Zoro! They ran too fast!! Didn’t they realize how difficult it was to run in heels? It was their fault they were even in this mess in the first place. Those two seemed to attract trouble wherever they went; that included the small war-ravaged city of Esperanza. According to the drunks in the local bar, the country’s civil war had been over for three months, but the Marines remained to stabilize the city and “inspire” its citizens. Leave it to their rubber-brained captain to pick a fight with a commanding officer over a piece of bacon. And of course their idiot first mate would have to back him up.

Despite her lamenting, the navigator knew she had to keep up. If she fell behind then she would be arrested for sure. She continued to follow the echo of Luffy’s light-hearted, adventure-craving laughter, but the heavy downpour started to blur her vision. The two figures of her crewmates blended into the gray sheet of rain in front of her. “Damnit, Luffy,” she muttered, trying to speed up her pace. Water seeped through her open-toed shoes, causing her feet to slip sideways in the slick lining. Nami felt her ankle twist slightly and she lost her balance.

Rapidly approaching the granite cobblestone street, a string of curses ran through her head as she braced herself for the fall. Instead of feeling the crush of bone against stone, an arm caught her upper body and another scooped up her legs. “I’ve got you, Nami-san,” a deep voice assured her through breaths. Large droplets prevented her from looking up at his face, but she immediately recognized the jawline and scruff of facial hair on his chin. How his cigarette even stayed lit in the steady rain was a mystery.

“Thank you, Sanji-kun,” she replied, trying to catch her own breath. Her right arm wrapped around the back of his shoulders and she held onto the lapel of his jacket with her left hand for support. The warmth in her cheeks was only from running… That’s what she told herself. Pushing away her thoughts, she focused back in front of them. She attempted to find Luffy and Zoro but the water blinded her again. Turning her face in towards the cook’s shoulder, she wiped her eyes.

“Hm?! What’s wrong, Nami-san?” She felt him glance down at her.

Shaking her head, she replied, “This stupid rain! I can’t see anything!” She huddled closer towards his chest to shield her eyes from the downpour. “Where did Luffy and Zoro go?”

“Shit,” Sanji huffed in response.

“What?” Nami didn’t like the tone in his voice. His pace slowed, which made her even more nervous. “What is it?!”

“I lost them… I lost my concentration and they disappeared.” He blinked then looked around, using _haki_ to search for the duo. “Nami-san, do you remember which way the dock is?”

“North, but I can’t tell which way that is in this storm,” she grumbled. Great! That was all they needed was for the crew to be separated when Marines were chasing them. She knew that their _nakama_ wouldn’t leave anyone behind. That wasn’t her concern. What she was afraid of was the danger everyone was in the longer they stayed in this town. Stupid rain! Stupid Marines!! Stupid Luffy and Zoro!!!

“We should find a place to hide.” Sanji interrupted her inner complaints, “at least until this storm lets up. Then we can head towards the ship.” He glanced down at her again. Nami nodded in agreement.

……

After running down a few side streets, Sanji found what appeared to be the town plaza. Several adobe buildings continued to stand despite crumbling walls and damage to their structures, most likely remnants of the civil war. The top of a large cathedral could be seen just off of the square. What were the chances that the Marines would check for the two pirates in there? Making a split-second decision, the cook headed towards the building.

Cracked pillars and stone that had fallen near the entrance obstructed the solid oak doors to the church. It would be difficult for anyone to get through… _almost_ anyone. Still carrying the navigator, Sanji easily leapt between the debris, bouncing off of one broken pillar to the other until he made it to the doors. Turning his back to the entrance to avoid accidentally injuring Nami, the cook kicked one of the doors open, then pushed his way inside the cathedral.

“Ugh… We’re finally out of that mess,” he commented. Walking a bit further into the large church, he took a quick look around. Aside from a massive hole in the ceiling over the altar, the building was mostly intact. It appeared to be a safe enough shelter to wait out the storm. Noticing he was still carrying Nami, Sanji started to chuckle.

“What?” The redhead wasn’t amused in the slightest. She was too waterlogged to find anything funny.   

The cook shook his head. “I just realized that I’m carrying you like a bride… and we’re in a church… so…” he shrugged, hoping that she would at least find the humor in the situation.

“And I’m wearing white,” she flatly added.

Sanji couldn’t help getting excited. Heart eyes appeared and he eagerly asked, “Nami-swan, do you want to get married?!!!”

Pushing his face away from hers, the navigator replied, “I think I can walk now, thanks.”

……

Uncomfortable with hiding in such an open space (and despite Sanji-kun repeatedly declaring he would protect her), Nami searched for the clergyman’s living quarters. They were located on the second floor, down a corridor branching off from the main hall. It was a small, plain room, barely large enough to fit a desk and full-size bed. Papers were strewn all over the floor. The drawers in the desk had been emptied. “It looks like whoever was here left in a hurry,” the cook commented.

“Hmm…” Nami replied absent-mindedly. She was more interested in the small kiva fireplace built into the wall. Would such a small thing be able to warm the room? It was only then that the navigator realized she had been shivering ever since they got out of the rain. Still soaked, her dress stubbornly clung to her body. The thin, wet fabric was freezing against her already cool skin. If she didn’t dry off soon, she would definitely catch a cold.

“Sanji-kun, do you know how to build a fire in one of these?” She looked back over her shoulder and gasped when she saw his expression. Eyes dark and mouth pulled into a frown, the cook looked furious. He was downright frightening. Timidly, she addressed him again. “Sanj-kun??”

……

How the hell didn’t he notice?! He carried her halfway through town!! Her body was in his arms, for fuck’s sake! Sure, the rain was blinding at the time and he was trying to concentrate on following Luffy and the dumbass. That wasn’t much of an excuse, but even if it were the truth, he should have noticed when they entered the church. Well… it was dark in the main hall… That may be why he hadn’t picked up on it. But now, in the overcast daylight coming through the window of the clergyman’s living quarters, there was no way in hell Sanji could ignore it.

If he recalled correctly, her dress was new. Today was her first time wearing it. He had even complimented her on it at breakfast. The white shade in particular was eye-catching. Only Nami-san and rice could look that good in white. It had been beautiful when dry. After running through typhoon-like weather conditions, though…

Slowly blinking, the cook was dumbstruck. No matter where his eyes fell on her, it was the same. The dress was soaked. The fabric turned out to be very thin. Sanji was extremely aware of just how transparent her clothes had become. Every swell, every curve, every freckle, he could see **everything**. With the way the dress was now molded to her, Nami-san may as well have been naked in front of him… and that left him feeling very conflicted.

First was the urge to explode into a nosebleed as usual, but he was quickly distracted from doing so by his own thoughts. Second was the burning desire to pick her up and carry her to the bed. She wouldn’t need a fire once he turned her on. His body was strongly vying for option two. Then he noticed goose bumps along the skin he wanted so desperately to caress. Drops of water continued to fall from her sopping wet hair and trail down her back. There was a tremble that went from her shoulders all the way down to her feet.

 _Shit!_ Sanji cursed himself. Here she was shivering cold and he was standing around, lusting after her body like a fucking jackass! What kind of gentleman could he call himself if he ignored the needs of a lady? The shitty geezer would have his head if he saw how he was behaving. He was furious with himself.

Looking away from her to avoid staring, the cook quickly removed his jacket and approached his female crewmate. “It’s not completely dry, but…” In one smooth motion, he wrapped the coat around her shoulders. “I’m sure it’s warmer than your dress,” he said with a smile. The navigator responded with a blush, causing Sanji to grin even more. “So just hold on until I can get a fire started… okay?”

Nami nodded slowly. Under her calm exterior, there was a rapid fluttering in her chest. _Oh no…_

* * *

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Decisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading so far!! This story is independent from canon... So we'll just assume it's sometime after WCI. ^^v

            When it came to lighting a cigarette, a lighter was much more convenient than matches. It was durable, reliable, and reusable. But when it came to lighting a fireplace…?

            Sanji cleared out most of the ash in the kiva fireplace. It was leftovers from whatever minister previously occupied the room. The ash looked to be pretty old. Hopefully the fireplace was still safe… Next the cook gathered some of the papers littering the floor. They were dry enough to try to help with the starter kindle. “We’re going to need some firewood,” he thought out loud. The small rack next to the fireplace was empty.

            “What about the dresser in the hall?” Nami suggested. The navigator sat on the bed, huddled inside her crewmate’s suit jacket. She was grateful that he let her borrow it, but it was only a temporary solution. The dress underneath the jacket was still cold, wet, and stuck uncomfortably to her body. It would have been wiser to just take it off, but that wouldn’t have done any good if Sanji-kun couldn’t get the fireplace lit to warm up the room.

            Glancing out the window, the redhead noticed the sky rapidly getting darker. How late in the day was it when the crew had to run? The bacon fight happened over dinner. How long had it been since then? The overcast sky gave no indication of what time it was. More importantly, the storm had not let up enough for them to find their way back to the ship. “We’re going to have to stay here overnight… aren’t we.”

            The cook was bringing in splintered pieces from the wooden dresser he had just kicked apart in the hallway. He looked up as soon as he heard his crewmate’s voice. Worry was written on her face. Sighing, he crouched near the fireplace again and arranged the makeshift firewood. “It looks like it,” he said reluctantly, knowing it wasn’t what the navigator wanted to hear. “But don’t worry,” he added. “Once I get this fire lit, I’ll let you have the bed and I can find some place to sleep downstairs.”

            _What?!_ Her eyes opened wide in surprise at her own reaction. What was she expecting? Did she want him to stay in the room with her? _It’s only because I’m afraid_ , she told herself. How ridiculous! Sanji-kun stay in this tiny room with her… Where would he even sleep?

            Suddenly a spark caught her attention. After a few attempts, Sanji managed to get a fire going. Warming his hands, he smiled at his own small triumph. “Alright, Nami-san,” he stood up after a minute or two and brushed off his knees. “You should probably hang your dress up so that it can dry.” She didn’t reply. She just stared at the fire while biting her lip. It looked like she was deep in thought about something. “Are you okay?” the cook asked with concern.

            Blinking, Nami looked back to the blond. “Umm, yeah… Sorry,” she apologized. She hoped that he couldn’t see her blushing in the firelight. “I… I think I may have twisted my ankle when I fell earlier.” It was a lie. She wanted him to stay a bit longer while she tried to come to a decision.

            “Want me to look at it?” he offered. She smiled and gave him a slight nod. Kneeling at the base of the bed, he took one of her legs. The high-heeled shoe was still cold and damp as he removed it. Concerned, he quickly removed the other and placed them both near the fireplace. She should have taken those off a while ago.  

            When he turned back to her, the cook was stunned for a moment. He was literally at her feet. His mind wandered through the various fantasies he previously had of being in this position and he felt a nosebleed coming on. Summoning his will power, he shook the perverted thoughts from his head and gently took her right leg.  “I-I’m not Chopper or anything, Nami-san,” he stated while timidly feeling around her ankle for any swelling. Her skin was incredibly smooth. He had the urge trail his fingers up the inside of her thigh to see if the rest of her leg was just as smooth. Instead, he cleared his throat and dismissed the idea. Slowly, he placed her foot back on the floor. “It seems okay. There wasn’t any swelling.” Thankfully that was over. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to touch her. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Sanji shifted himself, trying to hide his arousal.  

            “What about the other one?” Nami asked quietly. Her heartbeat was racing. She couldn’t admit how much she enjoyed his touch. If Sanji-kun knew what she was thinking, he probably would’ve teased her for being a pervert. Or he would’ve been disgusted with her. What kind of lady would have those types of fantasies? Not that she was even a lady in the first place… She couldn’t help sighing softly as his fingertips felt around her left ankle.

            Sanji looked up at her. He thought he heard her sigh. _Goddamnit!_ He was so turned on now that he was starting to hallucinate. His heart pounded against his ribs. Couldn’t she see how much this was torturing him? Maybe she **did** know and she was enjoying it. That’s why she kept him here at her feet like some sort of love slave. Who was he kidding?! He was already a slave to her love from the moment he first saw her on the Baratie. With a sigh, Sanji let go of her left leg. “Nothing there, either.” He moved back on his knees, then stood up. Putting his hands in his pockets, he tried to act cool and hide his disappointment. She was always only going to see him as her _nakama_. And he would always be a foolish slave to her. “You should probably get some sleep, Nami-san.” He turned to leave when he felt a sudden tug on his left shirtsleeve. Looking back at her, he wasn’t able read her expression. “Nami-san??”

            Eyes downcast, she couldn’t even look at him. She was too embarrassed. Somehow she managed to say, “Stay with me?”

            “Hm?!!” Did he hear her right?? Nah, it couldn’t be… Why? She wouldn’t… Brown eyes met his and silenced his thoughts.

            From somewhere, she gathered the courage to look him in the eye. Sincerely, she repeated her request. “Can you stay with me tonight?”

* * *

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this chapter feels a bit short, but it made more sense to end it here than originally planned. You'll see why in the next chapter. ^^
> 
> I listened to Say Goodbye by Dave Matthews Band while writing most of this chapter.


	3. Traviesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*

              

            “Can you stay with me tonight?”  Nami felt like she was going to die from embarrassment.  The heat in her face told her she was flushed.  Her chest ached from her heart beating so fast.  Yet, she refused to take her eyes off of his.  She wanted him to know that it was an honest request.  “I don’t want to be alone.”

            _S-So cute!!!_  Sanji felt weak in the knees.  Was this real?  Was this really happening??  Nami-san wanted him to stay with her?!!  For the night?!!!!  If she wasn’t hanging onto his shirtsleeve (like the most adorable, beautiful, wonderful, fantastic woman she is) he probably would have collapsed.  Instead, all he could do was stare for a moment… until he was able to breathe again.

            Pulling his left hand out of his pocket, he turned towards her.  The grasp on his sleeve loosened and he took her hand.  “Nami-san, are you sure?”

            “Yes,” she answered.  Her eyes followed him as he knelt down on one knee in front of her.  Now that he was at eye-level, she felt even more nervous, but she was determined to stick with her decision.

            “Where am I going to sleep?”  Sanji kept eye contact with her.  He could sense her anxiety, but she wasn’t lying…  At least he didn’t think so.

            “In the bed,” Nami replied.

            The cook looked at the bed then turned his gaze back to her.  Confused, he decided to ask, “Where are _you_ going to sleep?”

            The blush darkened in her cheeks.  She glanced at his mouth and took a breath before returning to his eyes.  “In the bed,” she said more softly.

            A lightning bolt could’ve struck Sanji and it wouldn’t have had anywhere near the same stupefying effect that her words had on him.  He wanted to fall face-first into her lap and cry, thanking whatever deity blessed him this evening.  This more than made up for his shitty childhood.  He was going to have the chance to sleep with her…  Well, not _sleep_ with her, but sleep in the same bed as her.  But, wait!  Even if this wasn’t a trick, wouldn’t this be torturing him further?  He would be in bed with Nami-san…  _The_ Nami-san that he had had countless dreams and ~~erotic~~ fantasies about for the past two years… at least!  If he even managed to fall asleep, what if he had another dream and ended up groping her in real life?  She would never forgive him!

            _What is going on in his head?_   Nami wondered.  The cook was frozen.  If she didn’t feel the warmth of his hand that held hers, she would’ve thought he was a statue.  Maybe she broke him?  She frowned a bit.  At least turning to stone was better than him exploding in a nosebleed.  Didn’t he realize how attractive he was when he was just acting normal and not going heart-eyed and love-crazed?  Then she smiled.  That was just him though.  She wouldn’t want to change that.  Squeezing his hand, the navigator tried to bring him out of his daze.  “Is that alright, Sanji-kun?”

            Blue eyes blinked and he snapped out of his trance.  Shyly, he blushed and then smiled.  “Yeah,” he replied with a nod.

……

            After some discussion, the two pirates stood with their backs to each other.  Nami needed to get out of her dress so that it could dry.  Admittedly, Sanji also needed to take off his shirt and trousers.  They weren’t as soaked as the dress, but they were still cold and wet… not very pleasant to sleep in.

            Both undressed while facing away from the other.  Nami threw her dress over the desk chair.  She wasn’t looking forward to putting it back on when dry.  The mud stains were still going to be there.  Although she was in her bra and panties, she tried to not make a big deal of it.  Sanji-kun had seen her in a bikini numerous times.  How would this be any different?  Still, with a blush, she quickly got under the covers and moved to the far side of the bed, facing the wall.

            Listening, Sanji held in a chuckle when he heard her scurry into bed.  Nami-san really was too adorable for her own good.  The cook removed his wet shoes and socks, placing them next to her shoes by the fire.  He hung his trousers over the back of the desk chair that her dress was on.  Finally, his shirt was neatly folded on the desk next to his suit jacket.

            The blond took a deep breath and slowly turned around.  Sure enough, Nami was at the very far side of the bed, facing the wall and huddled under the covers.  He smiled to himself and got into bed.  Like a gentleman, he turned on his side and faced away from her.  Was he really going to be able to fall asleep knowing that she was lying right next to him??  With a blush, he smiled again.  “Goodnight, Nami-san,” he said quietly.

            “Goodnight, Sanji-kun,” she replied, her voice trailing off a bit.  Thoughts were turning around in her head.  Bravely, she took a breath and turned on her other side.  Looking at his back, she never noticed how many scars he had.  A very large one caught her eye.  It was located on his left shoulder, right above his heart.  Blushing, she reached out and gently traced the mark with her fingertips.

            “Nami-san?”  Sanji turned his head to glance over his shoulder.  Her touch was gentle and sent a shiver through him, but it also left him confused.  Maybe she changed her mind?  Was she going to kick him out of bed now?

            “Sanji-kun…” her voice was soft.  Her fingers lightly trailed across his back to his other scars.  “Do… Do you ever dream about me?”

            He closed his eyes and sighed.  Nami-san was certainly acting different tonight.  As much as he wanted to believe her, he worried if she was joking at his expense.  Slowly, he turned to his other side to face her.  He expected her to withdraw her hand.  Instead, she lightly touched the scar above his heart that matched the one on his back.  It was the one he received in Thriller Bark when he was trying to protect her from that shitty lion-faced pervert.

            In the soft glow of the firelight, her expression was calm.  What was she thinking?  What did she want?  Not that the answer mattered because he knew he couldn’t deny her anything.  Breathing deeply, he finally replied, “All the time.”

            Nami trailed her fingers from his scar to his shoulder.  Feeling a bit braver, she gently grabbed it and pulled herself a little closer to him.  After her move, she released her grasp and lightly ran the back of her hand down his arm.   Looking up at his face through her eyelashes, she quietly asked, “What do you dream about?”

            If this was a trick, Sanji wasn’t sure if he would be able to endure the heartbreak when she finally rejected him.  He knew he should stop her now, but her touch felt so damn good.  He chuckled in response to her question.  “You don’t want to know.”

            Smiling mischievously, the navigator ran her knuckles down his arm.  Gently taking his hand, she moved it to her waist.  There was an audible gasp from him that gave her even more courage.  Moving her hand lightly back up his arm, she took his shoulder again and pulled herself closer.  Then she looked up at his mouth.  “Sanji-kun,” her voice was even softer.  Her fingers traced his jaw.  “Do you find me attractive?”

            The feeling of her touch was overwhelming.  His thumb gingerly brushed back and forth while his hand rested on her waist.  He was afraid to move it anywhere else, fearing that he would receive a slap across the face in response.  But Goddamn, she was sexy as hell!  Biting his lip, he took another breath and replied, “I think you already know the answer to that.”

            Moving closer, Nami brought both hands to the cook’s chest.  They were only inches apart now.  She could feel the heat radiating off his body.  There was a pause before she spoke in a hushed voice, “Do you want me?”

            There was a sharp intake of breath.  Couldn’t she see how hard she was making him?  It was probably a good thing if she didn’t.  She would probably shove him away and call him a pervert.  Still, he answered her honestly.  “More than you can imagine.”

            Nami’s heart pounded in response.  Her hand reached for his waist and slowly pulled him to her, closing the gap between them.  She gasped at the feeling of his body against hers.  It seemed that he was as turned on as she was…  _Good._   She moved her face closer to his, “What if I said you could have me for tonight?”

            Sanji blinked.  Was she offering… _that_?  This had to be a dream.  Her body felt amazing.  He wanted to caress her, but he refrained.  His hand trembled as it moved from her waist to the small of her back.  If he could have her for the night…  Then he could finally show her just how much he loved her.  He sighed, this was truly torture.  He didn’t want to get his hopes up just to have them smashed to pieces.  “That's cruel, Nami-san,” he replied.  “I know you’re going to push me away.”

            In response, she softly nuzzled his nose.  Her lips hovered near his.  “I haven’t yet, have I?”            

Fear held him back from making his move.  What if she was only teasing him?  If he kissed her, would she get angry?  Her mouth was so close he could feel the warmth of her breath.  She was so tempting.  It was turning him around inside.  “You’re a hell of a lot of trouble, Nami-san,” he whispered, frustrated with himself more than anything.

            The comment made her smile.  Given their past relationship, she couldn’t blame him for his uncertainty.  The difference this time was that she knew she wanted the same thing he did.  He just needed some reassurance to know it was okay to take it.

            Well, if he couldn’t pull the trigger, then she would just have to pull it for him.  Tilting her chin up, she slowly pressed her lips against his.  The contact sent an unexpected thrill through her veins.  She felt his hesitation begin to melt under her touch.  His hand became bolder as he caressed her body.  A sigh escaped her lips before kissing him again.  When his hips suddenly moved suggestively against hers, Nami knew he was over his indecision.  “Me, trouble?” she breathed, then gently bit his bottom lip.  “Speak for yourself, Sanji-kun.”

* * *

 

_To be continued..._


	4. Despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The *cough, cough* lemon chapter

_Slowly! Slowly, slowly, slowly!!_ The command was repeating in Sanji’s head but it was difficult to obey when literally holding his heart’s desire in his hands. There were no pranks. No tricks. Nami-san was finally giving him a chance to physically love her. He made a promise to himself to give her everything he had.

Her bite on his lip spiked his blood. The cook responded with a devilish grin and gently moved on top of her, coming to rest between her thighs. So soft… Her skin, her lips, her touch, her body, it was all so soft…. And she was all his, at least for tonight. Leaning down, he slowly kissed her. His tongue dipped into her mouth to find hers. She let out a muffled moan. Then he moved to her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear. He spoke in a low, playful voice. “I’ll show you how much trouble I can be, Nami-san.”

The navigator gasped as he nipped at her earlobe. What had she just unleashed? This side of Sanji-kun was so incredibly arousing. It took some coaxing, but she had always suspected it was there. This is what she wanted. She wanted to see if he could make her lose control for once. Now that his mouth and hands were actually on her body, she had difficulty even remembering her own name… until he would say it again.

“Where are you most sensitive, Nami-san?” he continued in a hushed voice. He kissed her softly behind her ear. The navigator sighed. “There’s one,” he said with a smile. He pushed himself up and glided his left hand down her right arm. Taking her hand, he brought it to his mouth for a kiss before moving to her wrist. “How about here?” he murmured against her skin. There was a small whimper in response. He frowned. “Hmmm… I don’t know if we can count that one.”

Gently letting go of her hand, he cupped her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. His fingertips then traced down her neck, across her collarbone to her bra strap. “I bet I can find another one,” he said mischievously. Taking the string of fabric between his thumb and forefinger, he slowly ran down the strap. His knuckles grazed her skin along the way to the edge of the cup. There he paused and glanced up to see Nami’s expression. The navigator was breathing heavy with anticipation. Brown eyes watched his every move.    

“Your bra is still wet, Nami-san,” he said quietly. He rubbed the smooth, damp material at the top of the cup between his fingers. Smirking, he added, “You should take it off.”

“Aren’t you going to help me?” she quipped seductively.

“!!!” Sanji’s brain stopped functioning for a moment. Even when he was lucky enough to be in bed (with the very likely prospect of having sex) with her, she still managed to do this to him. Quickly suppressing a nosebleed, he came back to her mouth with a passionate kiss. His fingers tangled in her ginger hair. She may never know how crazy she made him, but he was determined to at least give her some inkling tonight. He finally pulled away from her lips. “You really are too sexy, Nami-swan.”  

The cook sat up and took her hands, pulling her up as well. Embracing her, Sanji planted kisses along her neck and shoulder while quickly undoing her bra. Nami was too concentrated on his mouth to notice his fingers moving underneath the fabric. She cried out when she felt his hand squeeze her breast. He teased her nipple between his fingers, making her squirm. Her thighs pressed against him in arousal.

Sanji couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. Watching her wanting and knowing that he was the one causing it… He was astonished. Was there no limit to how much she could turn him on? He slowly lowered her back down onto the bed, completely removed her bra and tossed it aside to the floor. Nope. There was no limit, because just looking at the half-naked goddess underneath him thrilled him even more.

“Sanji-kun,” Nami whined softly. Reaching for his waist with both hands, she slowly brought him back down on top of her. She gasped as his chest came into contact with hers. His body was so warm. Cupping his face with her left hand, she led his mouth to hers. No longer feeling shy, her tongue played freely with his. She moaned before parting from their kiss. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, fingers raking up through his hair. Kissing his cheek, her lips then moved to his ear. “I want you,” she whispered. His entire body shook above her, making her smile. Her right hand held onto his waist to keep him still and her thighs squeezed against his hips. “I want to feel you inside me,” she continued. The cook responded with a short, frustrated moan. The navigator briefly tugged on his earlobe with her teeth and sweetly added, “Please?”     

The “please” alone nearly drove him over the edge. A shiver ran through his body. After hearing her words, he couldn’t wait anymore. Pulling back far enough to see her face, Sanji looked into her eyes. Her expression reflected his desire. Nami-san actually wanted him as much as he wanted her, and that was an image he wanted to commit to memory.

Leaning down, his kissed her, tongue sliding against hers. His right hand traveled down the curves of her body, brushing and teasing her nipple before continuing its journey. Reaching her panties, he cupped the apex of her thighs and pressed his middle and ring finger against her sex. Nami cried out in pleasure. Releasing her mouth, he kissed her neck. “What’s this, Nami-san,” he panted into her ear. His fingers moved back and forth over her opening. Even through her panties, he could feel how excited she was. He chuckled softly and said in a low voice, “Looks like your bra isn’t the only thing that’s wet.”

Sitting up again, he lifted her hips and removed her panties. He wasted no time discarding his boxers. Crawling back between her legs, Sanji ran his hands up the inside of her thighs. Then he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Nami gasped at the sudden move and held onto his wrists. He took her right hand in his left, interlacing their fingers, and pinned it above her head.

Blushing, he grabbed his erection and slowly rubbed the head against her. He trembled slightly when he felt how wet she really was. Even there, her body was incredibly soft. Nami whimpered and attempted to push into his hips, but he was holding her in place by her right hand. As much as he loved her, Sanji had to admit that there was a small thrill that came with knowing he finally had some control over the navigator. Of course that wouldn’t last long, though.

With her left hand covering his right, Nami grabbed him and held him still at her opening. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Considering how hard he was, she wondered how he was able to tease her without diving in. Stroking the shaft with her thumb, the navigator guided him inside.

Blue eyes opened wide in surprise. Sanji wasn’t expecting her to grab him. As he sank into her, he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. So soft, so warm, so wet… The way she wrapped around him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. A soft moan sounded from his throat. Both hands rested on her hips to keep her steady. Slowly pulling out, he pushed again until he was completely inside her.

“Mmn, Sanji-kun!” Nami called to him. She felt him pull out and then fill her again, making her cry out. His slow pace was torture, but it was the only type of torture she would voluntarily endure. As he picked up his pace, his hands moved to her waist, and she held onto his upper arms for support.

 _Slowly!_ Sanji tried to remind himself. He wanted to make sure she came first. It wouldn’t say much for him if he blew his only chance with her. … _But she’s so soft!!_ His pace built gradually until she moaned each time he pushed inside.

Nami reached back with her left hand, grabbing the top of the bed. Her body was surpassing every barrier she had. Each stroke brought her closer to the edge. “Ah!! Sanji-kun,” she cried out in pleasure. Her toes curled. “Don’t stop!!” Suddenly, her back arched off the bed and she threw her head back. Her muscles clenched around him. There was no sound at first. She was holding her breath until she felt the first wave crash. Then her voice followed, “Ahhhnn!”

 _Fuck!_ Sanji continued to push inside her. Following her initial orgasm was a series of aftershocks. Each one pulled him closer. He wanted to hold off and make it last longer, but her body was too amazing. When she cried out again, it was too much. He clenched his teeth and released, continuing to pump until he finished.

Arms weakened, he lowered himself onto his elbows on top of her. Kissing her shoulder and neck, he panted, “Nami-san, that was incredible.”

“Incredible” was an understatement. It felt so good that there were tears in her eyes. The navigator was trying to catch her breath. Her arms wrapped around his neck so that she could hold him near. Placing a kiss under his ear, she whispered, “I love you, Sanji-kun.”

 _What?!_ Sanji felt a shiver run through him. He pushed himself up enough to see her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was tussled, and she was still breathing heavy. She had never been more beautiful in his eyes. He leaned down, softly kissing her lips, and replied in a hushed voice, “I love you, too, Nami-san.”

* * *

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I finished writing this, I said, "Finally!! They did it!!" You can probably guess what song I listened to for this chapter. ^^ (Despacito - Remix by Luis Fonsi, feat. Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber) 
> 
> Next chapter is the last one for this fic.


	5. Amante

            Daylight began to peer in through the window. The rainstorm had ceased during the night. The fire had gone out a few hours ago. With a deep inhale Sanji woke up. His limbs felt a bit worn, but it was different from his usual aches from fighting. When he noticed that his arm was wrapped someone, he smiled. He looked down to see a beautiful woman cradled against him. That was right. He spent the night with Nami-san. _His_ Nami-san. The cook’s smile broadened as he closed his eyes again. She was wonderful, amazing, fantastic… everything he ever wanted. All Blue was his life dream, but he could die happy knowing that he made love to a goddess for one night.

            Images from the night before flashed in his mind. One memory in particular kept repeating. That was when she said she loved him. Just remembering it made the cook giddy with excitement. Overcome with emotion, he rolled on his side and embraced her. There was a soft moan from the navigator as she nuzzled into his chest. Sanji kissed her forehead. He knew they had to get up soon, but maybe they would have enough time to-…

            Suddenly his eyes opened wide. There was someone else in the room. He knew that presence anywhere. He looked back over his shoulder towards the door. “LUFFY!!!!”

            Nami woke with a start and saw Sanji-kun sitting up in bed, next to her. She gathered some of the sheets to cover her breasts and sat up, hiding behind the cook. Peering over his shoulder, she saw the captain sitting backwards on the desk chair. “Luffy?!!”

            “Yo〜!! Good morning!!” He held his hand up and greeted his crewmates. “You guys are finally awake?! Shishishi!!”

            Sanji scowled. He wanted more time alone with his angel before returning back to ~~reality~~ the Sunny. “How long have you two bastards been here?!”

            “Two?!!” Nami questioned.

            “Relax!! We just got here a minute ago, curly brow.” Right outside the doorway, leaning with his back against the wall, was Zoro. Now that Sanji pointed him out, Nami could see a small part of the swordsman’s shoulder.

            “We actually found out where you guys were hiding last night… but you sounded like you were busy.” Luffy added with complete honesty.

            Sanji and Nami stared at the rubber man. “But…” Blushing, the navigator tried to piece together her words. “But how did you find us?”

            “We heard you coming from a mile away,” Zoro replied sarcastically. Both the cook and the navigator glared in his direction. If Sanji wasn’t naked, he would’ve gotten up to kick the Marimo’s ass. Hell, it didn’t even matter that he was naked. He just didn’t want to risk letting either one of these assholes see Nami-san naked.

            Luffy shrugged. “Anyways, we came back to get you guys. We’re safe from the Marines for now, but we need to get out of here.”

            “How are we safe from the Marines?” Nami questioned.

            “Oh! Brook put them to sleep with a lullaby just a few minutes ago,” Luffy answered with a smile. “But that’s only going to work for a little while.” Then the captain pouted, “I really wanted to kick their asses, but Robin and Franky said I couldn’t since we didn’t have you guys with us. That’s why we need to hurry!”

            Sanji nodded. “Alright, we’ll meet you downstairs in a minute.” Then he yelled out to the hall, “Don’t get lost on the way down the stairs, dumbass!!”

            “Haaaah?!!!” Zoro’s head appeared in the doorway with shark teeth. “If you two weren't screwing around like fucking rabbits, we would be out of here already!!”

            “Yaaaaah, whatever.” Luffy interrupted the argument. He put his hands behind his head in his usual carefree manner. “We’ll wait for you downstairs,” he said as he walked out of the room. In the hallway, he could be overheard talking to the swordsman. “Hey, Zoro! What did you mean by ‘we heard you coming a mile away’? They didn’t go anywhere…” The first mate only groaned in response.

            “We should hurry, Nami-san,” Sanji said with a frown. He was disappointed that he didn’t have more time to spend alone with her, but he was even more disappointed that his one night with her was over. If that was what she wanted though, he wouldn’t argue with her.

            The cook moved to get out of bed when Nami grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of her. She kissed him with the same passion he showed her last night. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding their bodies next to each other. Sanji wanted to say _fuck the Marines._ He wanted her again. He would always want her again. But he had to let go. Giving the navigator a parting kiss, he pulled his lips away from hers. She left him breathless. Searching her eyes, he quietly asked, “What was that for?”

            Nami bit her lip while she ran her fingertips across his facial hair on his chin. “I just wanted to say ‘thank you’ for last night…” She paused. There was so much she wished she could say but in the light of day, with Luffy and Zoro downstairs, and being on the run from Marines, it was difficult. She tried to think of the shortest way to sum up how she felt. “And I hope it’s not just for one night,” she whispered.

            Sanji took a moment to register what the redhead was saying. “So…” He leaned down and softly whispered in her ear, “it’s okay if I kiss you again?” His fingers slowly trailed up the inside of her thigh.

            Sighing with arousal, the navigator squirmed underneath him. “Yes,” she said breathlessly.

            “And I can touch you again?” He breathed against her skin. His hand gently squeezed her breast.

            “Mmn,” Nami moaned softly in response to his touch. “Yes, please.”  

            With a smile, he gently pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between her thighs. “Anything for you, Nami-san,” he replied. As he leaned down to kiss her again, a gruff voice echoing from the main hall downstairs interrupted them.

            “Damnit, shit cook!! If you two don’t stop fucking around and get your asses down here right now, then I’m going to come up there and drag them out for you!!!” The swordsman was as charming as ever. “I don’t care if you’re clothed or not!!!”

            Sanji looked like he was about to explode. Nami diffused his anger by kissing him on the nose. “We should get up,” she whispered. Then she smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you kill him later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owari!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and reviews!! I really enjoyed this one and I'm glad others did to. ^^


End file.
